


SMASHBANG: SUCKMYDICKNICHOLASSPARKS

by JamieBeGood



Series: SMASHBANG [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBeGood/pseuds/JamieBeGood
Summary: The second in SMASHBANG, and the longest. This is what happens when the DM gives us time travel in game and we decide to throw around the multiverse theory. Add a dash of apocalypse and some voila!





	SMASHBANG: SUCKMYDICKNICHOLASSPARKS

8 Pelorbry, 1104- Braxia 2

They had been sort of idling outside Ollebelle, mostly looking for a place to build a keep in the coming months but nothing was looking quite right for what they needed. Lyra couldn't sleep, so she paced on the top deck and tried to keep away from where Adventius was snoring. Her boots were muffled as she wandered around and contemplated climbing up the mast.  
“Nice night for a walk,” a familiar voice murmured from her left, jolting her out of a revere. Jayce had appeared out of nowhere and took up pace next to her.  
“Haven't seen you in a minute or two,” she replied. He laughed, glancing down at her. She had stopped wearing the high crown braid in favor of a twisted bun and colors had begun to creep into her wardrobe, he saw blue leather under her armor and a series of gemstones creeping up her ears. She had made a home and a life here, it disappointed him that she couldn't stay.  
“I'm afraid I don't come with good news. I'm here for you and your paladin friend,” he said, voice low. She stopped walking and tilted her head his way. Her eyes narrowed.  
“What are you not telling me?”  
“Get the servant of Pelor. This is for both of you to hear.” Still frowning, Lyra slipped further down the bow of the ship and tapped Adventius on the foot. He started awake, momentarily panicked until he saw Lyra waiting for him to fully awaken.  
“Hey. I have a friend that wants to talk to us. And before you ask, he’s deliberately vague all the time so I don't know what about,” she jerked her head towards Jayce as he stood up.  
“Well alright. Thanks for the tip, I think?” the paladin shook his head and walked with her. Once they were within reach of the chronomancer he reached out and rested a hand on both their shoulders and whisked them away before either of them could ask where they were going.

Adventius nearly toppled over onto Lyra as they landed in the throne room of Mechanus. His only saving grace was that Jayce still held onto his shoulder.  
“Lyra, where the hell are we?” he whispered, glancing over. She didn't appear to hear him, she was glaring hard at something in front of her with enough intensity to melt metal. He turned in the direction she was looking and immediately began praying to the Dawnfather for deliverance.  
Primus stared down at the three of them, the cogs that made up the muscle in his face twisted down into a frown. Pistons moved in his jaw as he opened his mouth to speak and Adventius tried not to vomit.  
“Do you know why you are here?” He felt the voice in his bones, in his brain, in between the layers of his skin.  
“They don’t. I have done as you asked,” Jayce answered for them. The mechanical god nodded and glanced over at them individually.  
“You have spent too much time in a place you do not belong. I have let it go on far too long and now I must rectify the damage done. Jayce will escort you back to your correct time and place, with my apologies for-” Primus had lifted his hand just as Lyra’s voice rang out, harsh and accusatory.  
“Bullshit! That's bullshit!”  
The giant mechanical head turned towards her, she swallowed how small his gaze made her feel and stared him down (or maybe up?) for another moment before continuing. “You've had us running all over Braxia doing your chore list and now that it's over, you're just going to put the tools back in the fucking shed? Fuck you!”  
Again, Primus frowned.  
“You know nothing, little mortal,” he intoned.  
“I know when I've been used,” she spat. Jayce held her arm while Adventius just gawked. He had seen her show nothing but deference to her gods and tolerance for his. This wasn't like her. Primus frowned deeper and leaned forward onto his knees.  
“Mortals are all instruments of the gods. You go where we direct you.”  
“Tell that to your brother. I've been giving him the middle finger for years.”  
The intensity of his gaze came fully to bear on her and again she had to work hard to not look away. She felt tendrils in her mind and let it continue until suddenly she saw behind her eyes Anton. Their last moments together. She heard him laugh again at a dumb joke she made and felt their fingers intertwine in the quiet. She slammed down on the tendrils, cutting off the contact with a snarl.  
“Your past is colorful. Your future and your fate is as you say. You are unmoored.” Primus leaned back, his expression neutral.  
“Is there a way to turn this to everyone’s advantage?” Jayce finally spoke up. Primus's eyes flicked back to his apprentice and seemed to darken in contemplation.  
“Go on.”  
“These people have been my friends, my partners. I wouldn't have been able to do some of the things you've asked of me without them. They've earned their place, wherever that may be. Let them choose it,” Jayce gestured to the pair.  
“You make it sound so simple, boy. They have caused mountains of damage to the timelines.”  
“So we fix it. I left friends in danger for whatever this is, they might be dead. She's got a whole family on that ship!” Adventius finally spoke up. He gripped a symbol on his armor like it was a lifeline when the god turned to face him, how Lyra had done it without flinching was beyond him. He felt the tendrils wrap around and into his memories, he fought back with a shake of his head.  
“I'm amenable. There are many ways to fix what has been wronged, if you wish to earn a place in that world you must first remove yourself from yours. And if you wish to return, that is easy enough.” Primus shrugged and waved at Adventius and before the elder paladin could say another word he was gone. Jayce sighed and let his shoulders drop a fraction.  
“He is back in his timeline. He remembers nothing. Do you still wish to earn your place?” the god stared back at Lyra. Jayce couldn't tell if she had blinked or not, but her gaze hadn't wavered.  
“What do I need to do?”  
Primus beckoned a modron in from another room, they came in bearing a tray with a pair of gold rings.  
“If you wish to be removed from your own timeline, you must assume a false life while doing it. Change your face and allow Jayce to assist you. When the damage has been repaired, I will allow you to return to the place you have made your home.”  
Lyra picked up a ring and slid it onto her left third finger and felt magic slip into place. Jayce saw the change- her hair became a deep auburn, eyes changed angle and shape and darkened to brown, the tan acquired from the ship was spattered with freckles. She could be easily picked up and dropped anywhere, anytime. He took the other ring and pocketed it, Primus rarely handed out gifts without reason. A scroll materialized in front of Jayce and he took it with a nod.  
“I would not linger in your chosen world for long, you have much to do,” Primus waved his hand and with the gesture they rocketed back to the Stormbreaker's deck. Moments had passed, like they were never gone.  
“You heard Primus. Get what you need and meet me back up here,” Jayce nodded. Lyra didn't say anything, just took off the ring before going below deck and slipping into her room.

Anton was asleep still, she wanted to crawl back into the bed and stay there. But she had work to do. She grabbed her bag, her armor, her money, and pulled a box out of her trunk to leave on her desk. She left the box open, the iron bullet hung from a chain Tawnie had made with her, an engraving down the side of the casing would be seen when he woke up. She had planned on giving it to him in the morning, but now it might have to serve as her farewell.

She changed in the hall, shoving her clothes down in the bag. The ring taunted her, heavy in her palm. She felt sick. It wasn't right, leaving like this. But she knew he'd protest, try to come with her, try to stop her, do something so very him. She climbed the steps with shaky knees and nodded to Jayce as she slid the ring on her finger again.  
“What did he say?” he whispered. She just shook her head. “Lyra. Did you tell him?”  
“I can't. I can't. I just can't. We have to go, let’s get it over with.”  
“Wait here,” he ordered. It was seconds for him to run to their room and leave a simple note next to the box. He took a handful of Lyra’s most personal belongings, things he knew she would need to prove she was who she said she was, things to help keep her sane. She was waiting for him still, looking like she had nearly changed her mind about the whole thing. He handed her the dagger she favored, two books, her iron rings, and a scarf. It was time to go.  
“Are you ready?” he asked gently. She shook her head, still looking like she might bolt. He took out the scroll from Primus and read the first message. He sighed and opened a portal next to them. “It's now or never. Back out and join Adventius or do what it takes?”  
Her jaw set and she stared down the portal for a moment before jumping through without a word. Jayce followed behind, glancing back to make sure they hadn't been seen. This was going to take longer than he originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> STRAP IN FOLKS! WE GOT OURSELVES A BIG ONE!


End file.
